


Warmth

by enchantingly_eumoirous



Series: Haikyuu!! College Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Overthinking Again, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, I'm sorry romantic shippers, Mature Themes?, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Other, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Swearing, They never saw each other in high school or played volleyball in this AU, University Finals Week, Well there's one instance of Oikawa implying oral sex so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingly_eumoirous/pseuds/enchantingly_eumoirous
Summary: Everyone has bad days. Akaashi Keiji is no different from the average human being. Luckily for him, he has two obnoxious yet well-meaning men in his life to help him keep himself on track.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! College Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've been following my previous releases, yes, I am indeed back after a week. The Haikyuu brainrot is strong in this one. Anyways, here's another offering from me. Yes, it's a series. I already have it planned. I just have to actually get myself into writing them. For now, I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: this is 30% author's self-projection, 30% procrastinating on real-life obligations, and 40% soft OiSugaAka hours: open. (Also unedited and unbeta'd).

Akaashi knew the main library’s reading hall like the back of his hand. He figured out exactly when was the best time to get cold water from the dispenser after each refills. The cacophony of laptop keys clacking, papers flipped aggressively, and wooden chairs scraping against linoleum was familiar background noise to him. Most days, it helped him focus on his own work and even motivated him to be productive. Today, however, it did nothing but aggravate him as it grated on his ears. A steady pounding was already present in his temples and in the top of his head, a sign to anticipate a killer headache within the next few hours or later in the night. His eyebrows drew together, lips downturned.

“That’s one mean face you’re sporting, Ji.” He looked up to see a brunette looming over him. Akaashi’s facial muscles relaxed a little as the other settled into the seat next to him. “Sorry for making you wait. Now, what’s got our baby looking like he’s mentally cursing someone to hell and back?”

Before he could answer, a certain gray-haired man appeared in his periphery. He turned his head to see a familiar smiling face, the beauty mark under his left eye still an attention-grabbing feature even after knowing him for months. “Hey there! The general assembly ran a little later than I expected. Sorry, Keiji! We were supposed to wait for Tooru together but I ended up leaving you by yourself.”

“It’s fine, Suga. I’ve just been studying anyway” he placated him. Turning towards the brunette, Akaashi answered his previous question, “I’m just a little irritated by everything today.”

“Ah, sounds rough. Bad day?” Oikawa inquired as he brought out his laptop. To everyone’s surprise, when he opened it, his screen was nearly covered with neon sticky notes. Noticing Akaashi’s incredulous expression, he whisper-yelled, “Not your laptop, not your business! Yes, I know, the glue is a bitch to remove and clean but I’m  _ desperate _ . I never remember whatever I write on my planner lately and my calendar notification system is getting overwhelmed by the stuff I need to do.”

“100% judging you but I get that. I have to keep my planner within sight whenever I study just so I remember to check it.” Akaashi waved his hand towards the mess between him and Oikawa. Aside from being open on this week’s spread, his planner sported a kaleidoscope of pastel highlighters, sticky notes, and words written in multi-colored ink. It was half-buried in tens of pages’ worth of reading material for a literature class. “Sounds like we’re both barely keeping up with our final requirements.”

“Cheers to that, my fellow sufferers. I wish I had a shot of gin in my hand right now instead of these endless readings.” Sugawara commented from his own seat, a thick book propped open in front of him. His writing hand was occupied with a highlighter, neon in contrast to Akaashi’s pastel. He added, “I can’t wait for my org’s sem-ender. I  _ will _ be that upperclassman who gets a shot down each of my underlings’ throats so help me, God.”

“If you get accused of harassment because you got too eager with turbo shots, I’ll be laughing in a corner while nursing a martini” Oikawa told him, fingers dancing across his laptop’s keyboard. Sugawara simply flipped him off while Akaashi snickered quietly. Afterwards, a companionable silence settled on their group. It was nice, easing the youngest’s nerves and making him forget a bit of his stress. However, he started tensing up again when a group of freshmen settled on the table next to them, talking a bit too loudly for Akaashi’s taste. Sugawara must have noticed his darkening face because he asked them to tone it down. Still, the annoyance was already simmering in his veins and Akaashi found himself struggling to tamp down the urge to throw his stuff while worrying about the three major submissions he had at the start of next week. Deep in thought, he didn’t see the looks exchanged by his friends.

He jumped in his seat when Oikawa cleared his throat. “Geez, don’t make it look like we’re strangers and I’m encroaching on your me-time and personal space. Anyways, do you want to study instead in our apartment? That way, we don’t have to leave our stuff unattended in such a public place when we grab dinner. Plus, we don’t have to eat bland food.”

Akaashi blinked before sighing. “I’m going for the food. But thanks, I might just scream bloody murder if I stay here any longer.”

  
  


Oikawa and Sugawara started sharing an apartment the year before when they were still freshmen themselves. It helped that Sugawara had relatives who knew the area and helped him find a place to live. He used to live by himself until rent proved to be too much for one person. He ended up offering a room to Oikawa after meeting and befriending him in one of the general classes they took.

“He didn’t befriend me. I adopted his introverted ass” Oikawa liked to point out whenever the two of them were given the chance to relay the story to a crowd, willing listeners or not. “And that’s not even the funny part. What was your reason for asking me, Suga?”

“I think I just sold my soul to the devil” Sugawara grumbled once before relenting, “I told him, ‘I saw how you made your bento box and the contents. I am in awe and I want to learn from you. Also, you’re one of the few people I know in this university that I actually trust within breathing space with me.’”

Akaashi never doubted that statement after being friends with them for a while. As if to prove his point, while he settled in the living room, he could hear Oikawa yelling from behind his closed bedroom door, “Suga! Did you take my favorite alien-print pajamas again?”

“No, you still haven’t washed it, remember? You forgot to do your laundry last weekend” Sugawara calmly replied from the kitchen, digging through the cabinets. “You can take a pajama set in my closet if you want.”

“Nah, I’ll just wash mine.” Oikawa stepped out of his room in only his boxers. He sprinted towards their bathroom, where they kept a washer and dryer. “I need my comfort clothes. This week is sucking me dry and not in the way I wanted.”

The two, who just heard his remark, snorted. Akaashi listened to the sound of Sugawara’s footsteps as he prepared dinner, the rumbling of the washing machine, and Oikawa’s humming. He felt something unfurl in his chest even as a lump rose to his throat. Surprised at the sensation, Akaashi shook his head and turned towards Sugawara. “Do you need help?”

“Cute but no. I’m cooking my signature stir-fried rice. I know how hopeless you are with that.” Sugawara’s chuckle further reddened Akaashi’s cheeks. “Don’t worry! I appreciate the initiative. Just relax there or entertain yourself with something. We can start studying again after dinner.”

At the mention of studying, Akaashi shot up on his seat and rummaged through his bag. “Damn, thank you for reminding me. I’ve yet to finish a reading for tomorrow. It sucks because it’s for a class with this one professor who likes graded recitations.”

“I’m sure they’re satisfied with your answers” Sugawara reassured him. “Good luck, though. I’m assuming they’re demanding when asking during class discussions.”

“It’s Professor Hirai.”

“Ah. May the odds be ever in your favor.”

“I just heard someone mention He Who Must Not Be Named” Oikawa’s head popped out from the crack between the bathroom door and its frame. “Why are we talking about Professor Hirai?”

“I have a class with him tomorrow and I haven’t finished reading his assigned text” Akaashi explained. Oikawa winced in sympathy. “Yeah, I know. Unfortunately for me, we’re in the same department so I have a high chance of taking him again for other subjects in the future.”

“I will make sure your offering table remains abundant” Oikawa said solemnly. Sugawara guffawed while Akaashi cracked a smile. “I’ll even keep a supply of your favorite onigiri every day to appease your spirit.”

“Don’t talk as if he’s dead!” Sugawara scolded him lightly while stirring something in a bowl. “Don’t listen to him, Akaashi. You can do it. I believe in that pretty little head of yours.”

“Yeah, our Keiji’s smart. He’ll blow off Professor Hirai’s socks so hard, he won’t ask the rest of the class to recite after him” Oikawa supplied. A beep suddenly came from behind him. “Ah, that’s my cue to throw my pajamas in the dryer.”

Dinner gave Akaashi a brief reprieve from his thoughts and worries. Sugawara kept him sufficiently distracted as he told Akaashi all about his day, the latter invested enough to keep asking about the former’s children’s literature elective. “It was actually nice! I really liked my professor’s read-aloud activities so I tried to mimic that with the kid I’m reading to for the final requirement. It’s been smooth sailing for far so I kind of have high hopes. I just have one last session before I start on the scrapbook itself.”

“Ah, I think I can hear your wallet crying from here.” Oikawa stepped out of the bathroom. Surprisingly, he was in a pair of sweatpants and a faded teal shirt. “It was cute seeing you so excited about interacting with kids and curating the books you wanted to read to them but the price tag makes me want to shake you and scream, ‘Reconsider!’”

“See, this is why your program suits you so well. You don’t have an altruistic bone in your body” Sugawara easily jabbed, serving them equal portions of the stew in separate bowls. Akaashi murmured his thanks as he finished up setting the table. “Why haven’t you gone and worn your pajamas, though?”

“I don’t want to waste the change of clothes by wearing them before showering” Oikawa grumbled. He took a seat at the dining table. “Thanks for the food. Come on, let’s eat. I’m starving.”

When they were done, Akashi had volunteered to do the dishes while Oikawa prepared their snacks for later while they studied. Sugawara wordlessly retreated into the living room and started setting up their coffee table into a kotatsu. Akaashi lost himself to the rhythm of washing the dishes, only vaguely aware of the passing time when Oikawa announced he was taking a shower first before joining them for their study session. After leaving everything on a drying rack, Akaashi perused the kitchen towel, wiping off the water on his hands before sitting across Sugawara. The gray-haired man was already poring through his notes, briefly raising his eyes to nod at Akaashi before going back to reading. Akaashi pulled out his laptop from his bag, feeling a little heavier compared to a few minutes ago. In the background, Oikawa hummed as the shower ran.

In the midst of silence, staring at nothing but words on a screen, it was easy to sink back to that headspace where nothing seemed to come out right. Akaashi frowned at the essay outline he had on his word processor, mouth twisting in displeasure as he nitpicked every single thing he managed to write down so far. Sighing deeply, he replaced a few words here and there, removed an entire paragraph or so, and wondered if he could finish it in time for submission. Akaashi was used to the hustle of a demanding academic program. He’d been in a special science curriculum in high school, when he was once set on the path of becoming an anesthesiologist at his parents’ behest. It had been cutthroat and not everyone was nice. In fact, his classmates exposed him to how ruthless people could be to get what they wanted. He owed his discovery of his passion for literature to his teacher in his freshman year, who praised his insights on the selected texts and engaged him in conversation whenever he noticed that Akaashi seemed particularly interested in a specific topic in class. The decision to enroll in a comparative literature program instead of a pharmacy degree blindsided his parents. It took a long period of negotiating, spanning an entire week of summer vacation with Akaashi researching diligently on job opportunities for his chosen field of study. With the promise of not being jobless by the end of his four-year university stint, his parents finally relented and allowed him to take it up, even accepting the fact that the school was far away from where they lived and that he needed to rent his own place. It was a hard-earned dream and Akaashi never regretted a second of it.

His overachieving streak mellowed out once he entered university but he found that he didn’t mind it. It wasn’t a particular experience he missed, not when he was already swamped with coursework that he wasn’t sure how to deal with aside from going through them methodologically like he always did while hoping for the best. Sometimes, it got too much just like now. The words were starting to merge together as the insertion point, the vertical line on his document, blinked and taunted him to add more if he dared. His head felt a bit too big for his shoulders as it swam with various ideas and theories that he wasn’t sure if he completely understood but tried to parse. Maybe he couldn’t do this after all. Maybe his parents were right in saying that things like art and literature could only be pursued as a hobby and not a viable career choice. Maybe it wouldn’t be as hard if he pushed through with a pharmacy degree, where he probably just have to memorize scientific names and—

“Ji? Ji! Keiji!” He jumped, accidentally hitting his knee on the underside of the kotatsu. He hissed in pain, his kneecap snagging the edge of the table. “Ah, shit, sorry. I’ve been calling your name and you seemed out of it. Are you okay?”

He looked up and found Oikawa hovering over him, his face screwed into a rare look of concern. He glanced to the side, only to find Sugawara sporting the same expression. He tried to swallow past the throbbing in his throat, feeling guilty for being a burden. “Sorry, I was just thinking. Why were you calling me?”

“You’ve been staring into nothing for a minute or so and I think your breathing got irregular for a moment” Oikawa told him. He placed a hand on Akaashi’s forehead. Oikawa’s palm felt warm. “I’m not sure if it’s just me but you feel a bit colder than usual? Maybe that’s cold sweat, I don’t know. You look pale, though. I think you should take a break.”

“No, I can’t” Akaashi immediately replied. He pulled away, shaking his head as he turned his attention back on his laptop. “Sorry for worrying you but I’m fine. Really. I just need to finish this paper.”

There was a moment of silence. Akaashi knew Sugawara and Oikawa were silently conversing with their eyes, considering they were locked in an intense staredown. Just then, Sugawara finally spoke up. “Keiji? I think it’s best if you rest for an hour. No offense but you look awful and that’s saying something since you always look so put together.”

Akaashi’s shoulders rose, ready to bite out a retort. However, upon seeing the gentle yet serious look in Sugawara’s eyes, he couldn't find it in him to deliberately lash out on the other. He understood that he was just trying to help. The feeling of helplessness, though, wasn’t something Akasahi particularly liked or was used to. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, about to concede defeat when he felt something wet roll down his cheeks. “Oh. Uh, so—”

“Seriously, this kid” Oikawa mumbled before plopping down next to him. In one definite motion, he had Akaashi bundled up in his arms and pulled close, face hidden in the brunette’s chest. “It’s fine. Don’t apologize. We all need a good cry every now and then. Actually, just the other night, I was wailing over Calculus and Suga gave me a pack of my favorite brand of milkbread from the convenience store. If you cry hard enough, he might just buy out the onigiri shelf for you.”

“Your first half of attempted comforting was fine, Tooru. You just had to ruin it by running your mouth” Sugawara drily commented. Akaashi chuckled wetly, pushing the urge to pull away from Oikawa’s embrace far, far away. Of course, he wondered if it was okay that he was essentially ruining Oikawa’s favorite pajama set by getting tears and snot all over his top but the slender fingers carding through his hair suggested that he didn’t really mind nor care about that. When his laughter gave way to sobs, he felt the arm around his shoulders wind a little tighter. He felt his name whispered distantly before warmth blanketed his back to complement his heat source from the front. The sensation made his chest heave a bit harder but it was cathartic so he figured it was fine. He was shaking all over by the time he was done, quieting down to sniffles as he went lax in both men’s arms.

“Thanks, guys. I didn’t have a cryfest scheduled for tonight but here we are” Akaashi joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “Sorry about the ruined pajama top, Tooru.”

“Of all things you’re worried about” he heard him mutter. “Don’t mind it. It’s fine. If I’m being honest, it was kind of alarming how you just broke down like that since you always look so strong and composed. How are you feeling, though?”

He paused for a second, carefully assessing himself. Then, he answered truthfully, “I still feel like shit, like a big, bad monster chewed me up and then spat me out. But it’s better than feeling like death itself like the few days prior. Thank you for letting me just…” He made a vague, waving gesture with his hand, unable to find the right words to describe what just happened. “Really. I appreciate it.”

“You’re always welcome, Ji.” Sugawara rubbed his back while Oikawa ruffled his hair. “But that’s enough studying for tonight.” Akaashi whined. “Seriously, Akaashi Keiji. You just had a breakdown. I think a night of relaxation wouldn’t hurt.”

“It’s the middle of a school week, Suga.”

“And?” Akaashi emerged from where his face was buried against Oikawa, blearily peering over his shoulders to see Sugawara sitting on his legs with his arms akimbo. The youngest sighed and groaned, finally pulling away from the brunette.

“Never mind. Sure, let me just finish what I really need to do for tomorrow—”

“Can you? Because setting an early alarm is an option, too, you know” Sugawara pointed out. “You don’t have to force yourself to do it right now if you really can’t.”

“He’s right!” Oikawa chimed in. Akaashi bit his lip, feeling another round of emotions welling up in his chest. He exhaled slowly to keep himself in check, already feeling the onset of dehydration from a good cry. “I can help you study later if ever you decide to rest first. The good thing is I have a morning class, too. Unfortunately for us, we might not get enough beauty sleep unlike this gray bitch here who’ll start his day at around lunchtime tomorrow.”

Sugawara cackled. “It’s called smart class planning, Tooru.”

“Fuck you. You just got lucky with the slots.”

Akaashi chuckled. “Alright, that’s enough. I’ll go drink water and pack up my things.” The two older men looked at him in confusion. “Don’t look at me like that. Unlike you, I have to take the bus to get to my off-campus rental instead of just walking. I have to leave within the next thirty minutes or I’ll miss the last trip.”

“Aw, Ji, you don’t have to be shy. You can just stay here overnight” Oikawa offered, leaning against the sofa. “We have plenty of room and the couch isn’t bad enough to leave your back aching in the morning. Suga and I can share a bed, too, if you want the bed. Actually, yeah, we definitely can do that so you’d be comfortable on a bed.”

“I— I mean, I appreciate it but—”

“No buts! Just say yes, you’ll stay or no, you’ll be a stubborn mule and go through the torture of public transportation while you’re exhausted.”

Akaashi bit his lip before finally settling back under the kotatsu. Sugawara and Oikawa grinned. The gray-haired man stood up and called out, “I’m making drinks! Do you want the usual?”

“Yes please!” Akaashi answered an affirmative, too, though he wasn’t sure what his usual was. What did he even usually drink whenever he visited? Water? Oikawa’s mystery alcohol mix that tasted good but guaranteed a hangover the next morning? Before he could think too much about it, Oikawa tugged at his sleeve. “Want to take a shower? I can lend you some of my clothes if you want. I’d offer Sugawara’s, too, but he’s shorter than you so that’s probably a bad idea. Anyways, you mentioned before that we have nearly identical skincare routines so you can use some of mine.”

“Thank you” Akaashi murmured. “I could really use a shower right now.”

“Alright, spare towels are in the cabinet. Just leave the used ones in the hamper once you’re done. I’ll put the clothes on the bathroom counter.”

And when Oikawa came into the bathroom, shower curtain separating them, he heard him yelling, “There’s underwear, too, but don't be weary! It’s the disposable kind so it’s fine to use. Unless you like going commando then that’s fine, too. No judgment from me. Sometimes, we just have to be free you know?”

Akaashi barked out a laugh. Freshly showered and face glistening with the skincare products he mooched off Oikawa, he made his way to the living room, only to be hit by a familiar scent. “Did you put cinnamon in hot chocolate, Suga?”

“Yeah. You like that, right?” Akaashi nodded mutely, accepted the steaming mug Akaashi handed him. A sharp, invigorating aroma came from his left and he glanced at Oikawa, who was taking his coffee black like usual. Instead of a mug like the other two, Sugawara opted for a Japanese-style tea and teapot set, pouring himself green tea. “So, do you want to unwind or do you want to work?”

Akaashi glanced at Sugawara once again then swiveled his eyes to find Oikawa staring right back at him. He glanced at the mess of laptops and coursework still littering the table. “Let’s clean up and watch a movie before going to bed. It’s still early enough to squeeze in a study session afterwards.”

“Fuck you, Suga for having such a great class schedule” Oikawa grumbled even as he put aside his mug, helping in clearing the kotatsu. When Akaashi laid on the couch an hour and a half later, the streetlights from outside his only company, he felt gratitude and comfort settle in his bones. He’d come a long way from his bumbling interactions when he first met Sugawara and Oikawa. He was glad they were patient with him and never failed to be open and genuine. He knew he was lucky that he met such good people and if given the chance, he would do the same thing, too, if anyone of them were in the same position as he was a couple of hours ago. He pondered on letting them know what caused this episode and wondered if he could do it without the urge to cry again. He supposed he couldn't but he still wanted to tell them, preferably before the end of this week. Just the thought of confiding in people he trusted felt relieving. Warmed by the unexpected yet welcome friendship he gained and nurtured over the past few months, he fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had so much fun writing this and I can't wait to write the next one. Feedback a.k.a. constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Feel free to holler at me via [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelinaesque_)!


End file.
